Hearts and Boots
by Ginspiration
Summary: Bella had a plan for her life, life had other ideas - ONE SHOT


1.

"so much for my happy ending right?" that was what I thought as I signed the divorce papers. In fact, that has been on my mind ever since Jasper came home telling me he met someone else, Alice he called her. There was so much I wanted to say; 'let's talk this over', 'we've been married for a year', and 'did I do something?'

I did however settle for "is this what you really want?"

I looked at my hands which held the paper Jasper had just handed to me with no warning of any kind. I looked up again to face him as he nodded.

"Okay" I whispered taking a pen that lay on the kitchen counter and signing the documents. As a lawyer, I read everything before actually signing. The reason why I was giving him everything he was asking for was because, he wasn't asking for much and I wasn't going to fight this, I practice family law, I knew how long these things took. I was able to make the process go a little faster because of my connections in high places.

Truth is, I don't know why I was so calm about it, I had every right to kick and scream and punch and stomp. I actually thought Jasper and I could be happy together. Jasper was virtually close to everything I dreamed off, there was only one other who I could say was better than him, I never spoke of him.

"It was a mutual agreement" Jasper told every one of his dumb friends

Everybody knew, everyone knew I adored him, I loved him enough that I can't shake the pain. It actually got harder every day when I thought of him. I loved him enough to want his happiness. Everyone knew, but no one knew how to ease the hurt.

My phone rang startling me. My fingers moved frantically searching for it in the dark space. It was my mom

"Momma?" I answered

"How are you?" she said in her sweet country voice

"It hurts" I replied "it hurts momma"

"Come home darling" she pleaded. That was Momma's answer to everything, come home. But I had to admit, home sounded good right about now. Or maybe it was just my mother's soft voice that lulled me "I got you tickets"

"Okay momma" I replied without an argument. I could argue that I had a career, but I was licensed to practice in three states and one of them was my hometown. The other two was Washington and Montana. I mean it was a bit tricky to handle, but I was doing it.

"Bring a company" she requested "I gotcha two tickets. Tomorrow morning, the plane will leave"

"Sure momma and thank you," I said.

I got up from my bed which was one of the few things I unpacked since last week when the divorce was final and I moved into a new apartment. I went into the bathroom to freshen up some to see Emmett. I got presentable in record time, even putting a bit of makeup before going out the door.

I walked into Storm's abrewing. It was a quaint café that Emmett's momma owned; Emmett brings his work here sometimes. My eyes roamed about the place looking for Emmett but spotting the back of a familiar head. Jasper. He was here with a girl it looked like a date. She was short, with dark hair and grey eyes that were now looking at me guiltily. Ah, she must be Alice. I briefly studied the girl that had stolen Jasper. Then I realized Jasper was now looking at me. I shrugged then turned around, flipping my hair in the process. I spotted Emmett next to the bakery display case.

"Bee!" his booming voice greeted as I tapped his shoulder. His voice carried throughout the entire place. I waved to Mrs. McCarthy behind the counter before Emmett grabbed me into a hug. I laughed at his sheer exuberance.

I took the sit in front of him which provided me with a view of Jasper and Alice who were still looking at me. Sariah, Mrs. McCarthy, quickly cut off their view as she placed a slice of key lime pie in front of me. Unfortunately, I knew my money was no good here so I gave her the next best thing, a hug.

"Thanks, Sara" I whispered but she waved me off saying something about family.

"What brings you here?" Emmett asked pulling the lid of his laptop down giving me his full attention. I bit my lips and wondered how to ask him. Emmett and I met about seven months ago, two months after this whole mess with Jasper started, we'd become close but what I was about to ask him was about to test just how much.

"I've got two tickets to go home" I stated slicing my pie with my fork "and uh, I'd like some company, scratch that I'd like your company and I'm kind of leaving tomorrow so whad'ya say?"

Emmett frowned in concentration making my heart race in preparation to be rejected. I took a bite of the pie as I waited. Emmett was really what I needed. He was damn cheerful twenty-four seven. I needed cheerful right now.

"I thought you were from Washington?" Emmett said. I shook my head taking another bit of the delicious pie.

I shook my head "Baton Rouge"

"Louisiana?" he exclaimed surprised. I flinched at the sound, then filled my mouth with another bite of pie. I stole Emmett's coffee so I could have a sip.

"you don't strike me as a country girl" Emmett noted

"Please?" I begged. My two hands holding Emmett big ole mug to my mouth.

"Alright"

"Really? What about work?" I questioned dropping his mug beside pie "I didn't even get to bribe you with mountain and rivers and sights that'll give you the good kind of shivers"

"I am a teleraidiologist" he gestured around proving his point. "I can work anywhere"

I squealed then reached carefully over a table to hug him and he laughed putting his arms around me. I stayed long enough to discuss the details of our trip. I apologized to Sariah for taking her son away even if it was just for two months. She reminded me she had three others who were happily married and close and if I could find Emmett a girl. I laughed. I gave her the number to the house at home in case she can't reach our cellphones.

* * *

2.

The difference between the Seattle air and New Orleans was quite noticeable as we landed. I took a deep breath embracing it. Emmett's loud self-came down with a few suitcases.

"Wow," Emmett said hitting my back

"Right?" I asked him with a smile.

"Iz" I heard a velvety voice say. I froze. I froze because I remembered who that voice belonged to because that voice has hunted me since I left for Washington. Remember that man I said was better than Jasper? Well, that voice? It belonged to him. First crush, first love, first everything and sadly first heartbreak.

"Ed," I said turning with a pleasant smile that betrayed my inner turmoil.

"All gussied up too" Edward smirked. It was an old habit of his; I guess he never got rid of it.

I colored then turned to Emmett "Em, this is Edward. Ed, this is Emmett."

"Nice to meet you," Edward said to Emmett extending his hand which Emmett took.

"Likewise"

"I reckon my mama sent you?" I asked Edward as he helped Emmett with the suitcases and we walked to Edward's red pickup truck. another thing he hadn't gotten rid of.

"Yea, she's been happier than a puppy with two peckers, even Rosie" Edward informed me. I smiled at that bit of information. I missed them too.

"Why are you being so quiet Em?" I asked looking at him

"It's like I've never heard you speak," he said in awe "I don't even know you anymore"

"Don't be silly, as for the accent I worked hard to get rid of it, no one takes me seriously if I go all southern in court. But when I am back home on the other hand…" I said to him without the accent

"Fine, I still have to get used to it though," he said "I can't believe you never told me you were from the south"

"hop in, we have about an hour and a half on the road," I said to him taking the front seat reluctantly took a deep breath as the memories momentarily overwhelm me. Emmett's door closing snapped me out of it.

"Mama didn't tell me you were back home?" I questioned Ed whose was arching his eyebrow at me.

"I am not back home. Rosie and I stay in New Orleans" he said.

I wrinkled my nose in confusion still ignoring what he said about his sister.

"I'm a general contractor" Edward explained reading me perfectly "I work 'ere at New Orleans but I go home every now and again 'specially on the weekends"

I nodded we all fell into silence. I sneaked glances at Edward every now and then, he had done a lot of growing since I last saw him. He had stubble, his hair was a few shades darker, and he was more muscular. A buzzing interrupted my silent ogling. I looked at Emmett because it was coming from his pants.

"Wanna get that?" I asked

"what?" he responded and as if answering his phone started ringing to a tune foreign to me.

Edward lowered the music which was coming from the stereo. I stared ahead barely listening to Emmett's conversation in the back ground. My attention returning to him fully when I heard him volunteer me for legal advice. Though the words I heard were 'hotshot lawyer' and it would have been vain of me to assume but the pleading looks he was sending me told me I was right

"Vacation," I said when I saw Emmett press the end button

"Technically yes, but, Bella it looks like repeated domestic abuse," he said "there is a child involved in this mess, she's six"

I narrowed my eyes at him for pulling the little child card with me. I had a soft spot for kids…sue me. I went the most reasonable route I could think of.

"I am a family lawyer Em, have her speak to the victim's unit. I'm sure Maggie will take her case if I call in a favor" I wasn't saying this to be mean "she's very competent and her rates aren't as crazy as mine."

He nodded in agreement "thanks Swan"

I turned around facing the glass window trying to block my Edward's side glances at me.

* * *

3.

I didn't come down from the car immediately we arrived. I just stared at my mom who was waiting at the porch sitting on the swing chair that stayed there. The light reflected of her eyes giving it a sparkle that added to her beauty. I smiled at her. She already had her arms out and wide open. I ran into them

"Momma," I said as she stroked my back

"Sweet girl" she cooed before pulling away to look me over her lips tightened in disapproval "way too skinny"

I rolled my eyes and gestured behind me "I'm fine Momma. This here is Emmett McCarthy. Friend of mine and company ya asked to bring"

Emmett took my mom by surprise as he pulled her into a hug even twirling her a bit.

"Put her down" I scolded Emmett with a chuckle. Momma's surprised face still making me laugh

"Hello Mrs. Swan, I'm Bella's best friend in the whole wide world," Emmett said with a cheeky grin after putting my mother down on her feet. And like the southern woman she was she looked at him with a composed calm.

"you don't say?" Momma said to Emmett who nodded his head like a darn cuckoo. "well darling it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Iz?" I heard another voice call, I quickly recognized it as Rosalie Cullen. I turned around so see Rosalie sporting a white shirt which heighted her beautiful tan. She wore her blue shorts and her boots. She was dressed a lot more conservative than the last time I saw her.

The last time I saw her.

The last time I saw her, she was in a bad place, head over heels in love with a Yankee, Royce King. He made promises, promises that I knew he wasn't going to keep. I tried to warn her but she put me in a tough position. She made me chose, she thought I chose to walk away. I missed my friend dearly

"Rosie," I said to her letting my surprise lace my tone.

"Mama?" a young voice called. I looked at the voice, it came from a little girl in a blue sundress, and she bore a lot of resemblance to Rose down to the blond hair. But the girl's hair wasn't as golden or as straight as her mother. There were brown highlights in her curly blond hair. It told me all I needed to know. I was right

As always. I was fucking right.

But I wasn't sure I wanted to be right now.

I looked from mother to child and then back to the daughter; I was too shocked to even remember my poker face.

"Anna, go stay with Nana," she said sweetly but hurriedly to the little girl as she got down to her level. I took Emmett's hands and dragged him to the back of the house and toward the creek.

I screamed, muffling it by clenching my teeth.

"Talk to me Bella," He said, his face scrunched up in confusion. I sat down on the bank of the creek, not caring about my white polka dot dress. Emmett sat down beside me, putting my head on his massive shoulders and one arm around me. I snuggled into him

It worked, I told him, every single thing.

I started with meeting Royce King, I explained how easily he fooled us. I told him how I started noticing the changes. I told him how Rose started coming back home drunk first then it escalated to her coming back high, all under the span of two months, how I tried to help her, talk to her even the damn ultimatum.

"I knew my friend was there, she was just so far gone" I concluded

"So you gave up?" he said "that doesn't sound like you"

"She was my best friend Em" I stated "I didn't, I just didn't want to stick around for what I knew was coming. I figured experience can be a bitch but it is a very effective teacher. Gosh I am just so cruel"

"Well in front of a judge and jury, yeah. But I don't think you have a terrible bone in you"

"I was kinda hoping you know, that she'll one-day call, reach out then again maybe it was my arrogance"

"I would have," he said quietly "if I had a friend like you, I would have called"

I smiled sympathetically.

Emmett had a rocky road too, before he decided to do actual good in the cruel world. which was a good thing because he was a brilliant radiology doctor.

"Iz?" I raised my head from Emmett's shoulder to see who had called me. it was Rose but Edward was right behind her being the good big brother her was.

"I'll leave you to talk," Emmett said standing up. He looked down at me and gave me a smile "You know what to do if you need me dontcha'?"

"you mean to scream like a banshee?" I said my voice thick with sarcasm.

Emmett smiled and left taking Edward along with him. I was left with Rosalie. I looked at her, now studying and comparing the Rosalie in front of me to the Rosalie I left

"Are ya gonna say somethin'?" Rosalie asked me

"You look much better" I stated not sure of what else to say.

"That all? She asked

"What exactly do you want me to say, Rosie," I asked her standing and dusting the dirt off my dress.

"Ya told me so?" She sneered defensively.

"Is that what you want to hear?" I asked her with a head tilt and a studying gaze. It made her nervous, I could tell.

"No"

"Then why ask me to say it?" I replied with a shrug. "You coulda' called"

"You walked out" she reminded me.

"You gave me no choice," I said my voice going higher than I intended " _you_ gave _me_ an ultimatum Rosie. You were poisoning yourself, what was I supposed to do watch you destroy yourself?"

"I hoped you woulda picked me," she said her voice taking a smaller and submissive tone that I didn't like.

"I picked you" I informed her. "Darn it Rosie. I still picked you. I couldn't be supportive. Figured accepting you would be easier from a distance. That's why I had to leave"

"When I found out 'bout Anna, I stared at the phone, tryin' to get in touch with you. I reckoned you would have been too big for your britches" She told me

"That's a lousy excuse Rosie"

"I know thatt now. I'm sorry. I lost you. I'm sorry for everything Iz"

"Well, I'm sorry too" I said

* * *

4.

That night we all sat down to dinner, momma and pappy tried making talk with Emmett, who was happy telling them all they wanted to know, especially how we met. Emmett and I met when I helped his brother with the adoption of Taylor. Emmett was an open book, what you see is what you get. He had no secrets. His theatrical gestures and noises making everything funnier than it really was. He had little Anna in stitches. I sat quietly, observing everything even laughing along sometimes to some of the tales Emmett chose to regal my family in.

"I'm going to turn in" I announced as soon as I was done with my meal.

I stood up and walked in the kitchen to take care of my dishes. I didn't notice Ed followed me until I felt his breath at the back of my hair. Granted it could have been anyone but his arms wrapped around me, turning me around to face him.

"Ed we can't" I whispered as his lips zoned in on mine making me tingle in ways only he can. Part of the reason I never brought Jasper home was because, I knew as soon as I saw Ed everything I worked so hard to accomplish would deteriorate.

"Why the hell not?" He whispered back a bit harsh

"I just finalized my divorce," I said to him still whispering against his lips.

"A goddamn month ago, after a six-month separation, we both know you never loved him as much as me" he reminded to me his mouth covering mine. I kissed him back before pushing him back.

"Let me kiss you Iz" he pleaded.

And I wanted him to, but there are only so many ways this could turn out. Protecting my heart wasn't the matter here, if my heart was safe with anyone it was with Ed. I was always sure of that. I had broken his heart when I walked away. I mentioned he was my first heartbreak. I did the breaking that night. I don't want to do that again.

Emmett's entrance saved me from replying and I scurried away and into my room before he left. I checked my emails replying those that needed attention. When I ran out of things to occupy my mind, I walked into my father's barn. I took notice of all the horses, even the newest one. I walked into an empty stall. I traced the name plate that rested on the wall. Misty was mine. Pops gave her to me a while back when I finally learned how to ride. I briefly wondered where she was.

"We had to move her" I heard Edward's voice say "She'll be here by dawn"

I nodded not bothering to look at him. It seemed he wasn't going to give up.

"Will you let me kiss you Iz?" he asked not even beating around the bush.

"why?" I asked turning around. Of course, that proved to be a mistake because he was right behind me with his top half naked. I licked my lips at the sight of him.

 _God, what is wrong with me?_

"Because I want to know if you are still mine" he spoke coming closer to me. I looked into his green eyes as he stared into mine searching for his answers within them.

"I don't think there was a time when I wasn't" I answered him truthfully. It felt awful to admit, but Edward was one of the reasons I hadn't come back home since I left, not even to introduce Jasper to my folks.

He pulled me then, pressing his cool wet lips to mine. It was frantic, desperate and demanding.

"I didn't think I would get to do this again" he informed me when he broke for air. He didn't give me a chance to respond before pressing his lips to mine again. This time he bit my lips before soothing it with his tongue which then found mine. He pushed me until my back was to the stable wall. I didn't stop him when he pulled my shirt over my head, or when he reached for my shorts. Because as soon as his hands touched my body, my rational brain shut off.

* * *

5.

I wasn't sure how I ended up on my bed. My bet is Ed carried me.

Ed. I thought smiling and stretching

I remembered everything. The fullness of him, the way my back rubbed painfully against the wooden wall of the stable. The way I held on to him tightly as he consumed me. The pleasure his mouth brought as he sucked on my neck. His sweet words. Damn it if I didn't fall for him all over again.

I took a shower and got dressed in a little over twenty minutes. I chose my blue jeans with my black and white plaid shirt. I walked down to breakfast as I smelt the bacon. The Cullens were here today, I should have expected it, but somehow it skipped my mind.

Emmett handed me a cup of coffee which I took after a grateful glance at him.

"Morning Pop, Ma," I told them after a sip "Carlisle and Esme, it's been a while"

I took the seat beside Emmett and my father, but opposite Ed and Rosie. As soon as everyone was seated Pop said grace and we dug in.

"Rosalie, how is the hotel?" Esme asked.

"Not terrible" She replied shrugging. "Chris finally agreed to the daycare program"

I bit my lips to stop the questions I wanted to ask taking a sip of my coffee.

"What do you do?" Emmett asked her. God bless his heart because I wanted to know that too.

"I manage the Marriot hotel in New Orleans" She replied Emmett but was looking at me like she had something to prove which she did because I may have told her she wouldn't amount to much that night. I said a lot of mean things that night. I took a gulp of my coffee before speaking.

"Ed said you stay there?" I asked politely

"Yes, I went to school there and decided to stay" she replied to me. I nodded then turned my attention to my food. But Esme decided to talk to me then.

"Iz, any plans for your vacation?" She asked cautiously

"Emmett and I are going to see everywhere. Cause I promised" I replied her and looked at Emmett and he grinned "other than that, I'd rather just veg for a while"

"How long are you 'ere for?" Carlisle asked curiously. I briefly wondered if my presence here bothered them after all, they weren't too happy of my breaking their son's heart.

"The plan was for two months, but, we'll see," I said to him with a non-committal shrug.

"Emmett, how long are you here for?" Ed asked Em.

I looked at Edward, but his intense gaze was already directed at me. I quickly turned to Emmett. Emmett shrugged his massive shoulders still focused on his food. "For as long as Bella is"

I smiled. Emmett was such a good fella. I was lucky he was my friend, not everyone was willing to pick up and travel with you just because you asked.

I heard his phone vibrating in his pocket. I furrowed my brow as I saw it was the hospital calling.

"Excuse me," He said to everyone on the table and then to me as he saw my frown "The hospital"

"Dr. McCarthy" Emmett answered as soon as he stood up.

"He is a doctor?" Carlisle asked me surprised.

I nodded once taking the last bite of my breakfast before responding verbally "Radiologist"

Esme seemed confused but Carlisle asked the next question "and his hospital is okay with the two-month vacation?"

"Emmett usually works anywhere he chooses, he usually does from home but if we need to get back, it's about a five-hour flight"

Esme started to say something but Emmett came back to the dining room, he bent over to whisper to me.

"I need your help," he said handing me his muted phone. I nodded then excused myself from the table and taking Emmett's phone from his hands.

"Swan," I said to the person on the other line.

It was the case Emmett was telling me in the car. I listened to giving them my advice as well as Maggie's number, I assured them she would be able to take care of it. I used Emmett's phone to dial Maggie who I now owed a favor in return.

When I came back the breakfast table was being cleared and everyone gathered in the living room except for Emmett who was sitting on the table, landline in hand

"Here's your Auntie," Emmett said to the phone and next thing I hear is a delighted squeal I loved so much

"Aunty Bella" she screamed. I grinned reflexively taking the seat next to Emmett who left. It was on speaker

"Taylor Marie" I yelled matching her enthusiasm

She laughed joyously squeaking at the end in a way I found adorable.

"Hey sweetheart, how's everything?" I asked.

That opened the gateway and she told me about everything I missed, the movie she saw, her new teacher and friends, even how many times she was put on time out.

"Aunty Bella?" she said quietly

"Yeah, sweets?" I asked

"Can we go to the zoo when you get back?" her sweet voice asked. I could almost imagine her twirling her black her nervously like her mother.

"Well that depends on sweets, can you be really good till I get back?" I bargained. I would talk to Emmett about following us because I know it was something that he'd like.

"Uh huh," she said, "be very good"

"Then we have a deal," I said cheerfully

"Love you," she said making my whole day

"Sweets, love you too. Now be good"

"Okay kisses." She said before handing the phone to Jared, Emmett's brother. We said our greetings before I hung up.

I walked into the living room and watched everyone. Esme and Rosalie playing with Anna, Carlisle, Edward, Momma, and Pop talking to Emmett. I smiled each time Anna would squeal or Emmett would make them laugh. My smile turned wistful when I realized it wouldn't always be like this.

There was a knock on the door before we heard the footsteps come in as Natalie, the house keeper, opened the door. We looked towards the threshold. A blonde man walked through. He was a little short, blue eyes and baby face, he looked like an all-American boy. I took him in focusing on the letter in his hand. It was a registered mail.

"Rosalie Cullen?" he asked. My heard pounded on my chest as I realized what that letter was. Rosalie accepted it opening it. I looked at the man who was standing and refusing to leave. As soon as she opened it she let out a sob and a gasp, her eyes welled with tears.

"What is it?" Esme and Edward asked

"She's been served; my best guess is that Royce has decided to sue for custody," I told them.

"Yes, Mr. King got into town a week ago" the stubby man spoke up "he is fighting for his daughter"

Rosalie started sobbing. "He is asking for full custody, he is going to take her away from me"

"Over my dead body," I said to her forcefully. I grabbed the complaint out of her hand reading through it.

"And you are?" stubby asked me. I looked up from my reading.

"Isabella Swan" I introduced myself with a secretive smile of a predator.

His brow furrowed as he thought. When recognition dawned on him, he turned pale.

"As in Isabella Swan Esquire?" his voice squeaked slightly demanding. I heard Emmett chuckle and my smile turned sickly sweet as my court arrogance seeped through. It appears my reputation preceded me...Pity.

"Yes, and I will be representing Ms. Cullen" I replied with authority. "Though I must say, it's a pity you've heard of me, I was looking forward to first impressions. Now I believe my client has a document to sign so as to get you going?"

He wordlessly handed Rosalie the papers to which she signed for after my nod of approval. As soon as he left. I turned to the Cullens.

"Why didn't you file for sole custody?" I scolded, that would have been the best thing to do at the time.

"He said that he didn't want her" Rosalie replied "I figured he was going to stay away"

I rubbed my temple willing myself to resist the urge to scream at the blind trust she had of his words, the words that almost ruined her. My family and the Cullens were looking at me, expecting me to say something. I reached for my phone and dialed my trusted PI. James 'the Chase' Hunter.

"I need you to dig up everything you can on a Royce King, Rosalie Cullen, and Annabelle Cullen. Then get back to me" I said without a hello before barking "I mean every fucking thing Chase."

"Sure" he spoke before cutting the line.

I took a deep calming breath and looked at Rosalie who, along with the rest of my family and hers, were facing me their expressions ranged from serious to guarded to awe. My eyes focused of Rosalie determined, she was my client and I was her lawyer.

"Now Miss Cullen," I said to her "tell me everything about you and your daughter"

* * *

6.

"You're going to have to be ready to pay for a psychological evaluation," I told her once she had filled my on details about her life. I would get the rest from James.

"And what about you?" Edward spoke up

I shook my head "I don't actually expect you guys to pay me Ed"

"You don't have to do that," She said her voice hard with a twinge of pride "I can afford you"

"I'm sure you can," I said to her. "Even so, I don't come cheap Rosalie"

"How much?" Esme asked and Rosalie nodded in agreement

"What we are doing here?" I said gesturing between the two of us "Its called consultation, my consultation fee is about three hundred and fifty. If you retain me, it's close to two hundred by the hour.

"Bella I'm sure we could come up with something," Carlisle said, his voice soothing.

"With a due respect Carlisle, I can't allow you to actually pay me, Y'all are family," I said to him

"Bella, how about what you did for Taylor?"

"Which is?" Esme asked

"Sixty percent family discount" Emmett replied them but looking at me

"Okay then. It's settled" Momma said "Iz?"

* * *

7.

It's been weeks since this whole debacle started. I flew my team down to my mom's house for the weekend. They were here to make sure I had a solid case.

"To be honest, the only thing she has working against her is her past" Garrett said.

"And that's the angle you would go for?" I asked taking a bite of my apple.

Garrett nodded.

"I am more likely to go for the fact she lives in a hotel," Mia said and Carmen nodded along "it's not a lot of stability for a kid especially with all the guests they get on a daily basis. From the looks of this, they do get reasonable busy. A child could wonder and get lost"

"I can also argue…" Carmen began to say but was cut short looking at something behind my shoulder.

I looked behind me to see Rosalie. She was angry that was obvious as the teacups rattled against the saucer.

"Carry on," I said to my team. I pulled Rosalie outside to talk.

"You're supposed to be on my side," she said. Her hands fisted

"I am" I assured her

"That's funny, because right now it seems that you and your lackeys are in there tearing my life apart"

"If Mike's half as good as the lawyers in there, he will bash your character in front of everyone. EVERYONE! There are two sides to every argument, what makes me good at my job, is accounting for my opponent's side as well"

"I've tried my best to give her a life that is normal, happy… safe" she whispered the last word. "It's just…why can't that be enough?"

Knowing there was nothing I could say that would help. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and went in to join my team.

* * *

8.

Newton was getting on my nerves with his questioning. Making Royce give sob story answers. Sad, just sad. Be that as it may, his annoying predictability was working in my favor.

"I believe it is the best interest of the child to remain with her father, she was conceived to a pothead, and even her best friend left her because she felt the environment unsafe," Mr. Newton said. My blood began to pour even though my outside was composed. Rosie gave the slightest whimper

"Objection," I said "Counsel is testifying"

"Sustained," Judge Rina said "Mr. Newton please refrain from giving accounts of things you know nothing about"

"Fair enough," he said acting all cool "No further questions"

"Mr. King, I said getting up "if you are granted custody of the child in question, will you be needing spousal support?"

"No, I have the money" he responded. Unfortunately for him, James is very good at his job and he managed to uncover some very interesting angle that I was going to use to win this case.

"No further questions," I said, "I'd like to call Susan King to the stands"

After all, was said and the oath was taken I gave her a smile and thanked her for coming

"State your relationship with Mr. King to the court," I asked

"Brother" she stuttered "he's my brother"

"Ms. King, I understand your father recently passed away," I said

"Yes," She said

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely. "How long? It's almost a year?"

"Yes, it's been a long year of changes," She said, her voice sounding exhausted

"Anything else change for you within that period?" I asked

"Objection, Purpose?"

"Overruled," the judge said to him and then looked at me "this is going somewhere?"

I nodded and looked at Susan to continue

"My father left me with a huge sum of money if that is what you are asking"

"Pretty handy considering you've been in the hospital a lot more frequently these past months." I walked over to my desk and brought out her hospital records "broken ribs, fracture bones"

"I'm clumsy that's all"

"No darling, I was clumsy. I fell over everything you could possibly imagine as a kid. Yet I never ended up with a black eye. I'll remind you that you are under oath" I said to her sternly. The reminders of my clumsy phase got a few chuckles from those I grew up with.

"How did you get your black eye?" I said after blocking her view from Royce.

"Answer the Question," the judge said after a few seconds of silence. She wanted to look at Royce but her eyes only met my reassuring once

"He hit me," she said

"Hit?" I said, "past tense?"

"No, he hits me," She said this time with a little more courage, "he asks me for money and when I refuse, he hits me"

"listen, I need you to be completely honest. Do you think your brother is capable of taking care of Anna Cullen?"

"No," She said

"Why?" I asked calmly

"He's not very patient" she whispered.

"Objection" Mike called

"A bit too late for that counselor," The judge said laughing and I knew that I had won.

"I move for termination of Mr. King's parental rights," I said confidently.

"On what grounds?" Mike said

"Let's see, I've got him on abandonment, failure to support financially and before I forget, I also move to have Mr. King arrested for domestic violence against Ms. Susan King"

"Motion Granted" Judge Rina called striking the gravel done. I gave glanced at Emmett who winked at me and mouthed 'good job'. I was suddenly enveloped in a hug by Rosalie and for a brief moment. I allowed myself to be enveloped in joy.

* * *

9.

I stood out on the patio and stared at the Cullen's house. I smiled as I watched them celebrating. I was happy that I was able to give Rosalie some peace that Royce wouldn't be coming after Anna. I turned around and looked at my house. I imagined the times when teenage Bella would walk through the door, hand in hand with her best friends. They had always been my rock.

"You did good" I heard Edward tell me.

I looked up Edward leaning against the threshold.

"I know," I said taking a seat on the hammock. I looked to him to join me, which he did. "Why are you not with your folks?"

"I wanna talk with you." He said. "About us. You and me" he said.

I nodded.

"I know you love me; I also know that you have been fighting us since you got here."

"Ed" I began to protest.

"Just listen, please" he pleaded. "at first, I thought it was 'cause of Emmett, then he started giving Rose the eyes."

It's true. These past weeks, in between my prep time for the case. Emmett has been torturing me for ideas to ask Rosie out. You should have seen his face when she finally said yes.

"I had a talk with Mom and pops and they both said I need be straight up with yer. So, here goes. We both have changed. a lot. And yet when I look at yer, I can still see the little girl I asked to marry me all those years ago.

I laughed as I remembered my reply

"That's not how it works Ed." I said to him "you gotta ask me to go steady, then we kiss…a lot. We are going to decide if we like each other, then you gotta ask pops for my hand and then you gotta ask me to marry you"

"The next day I asked you to be my girl," He said pulling me from my memories.

He took my face in his hand and kissed me.

"I like you Bella, do you like me?" He asked when we pulled apart

I nodded hesitantly

"I love you Isa, do you love me?" He asked again and I nodded again this time with a laugh.

"I am fixing to talk to your pops tonight,t" He told me seriously standing up. "I also have a ring in my pocket. It belongs to you. I want to ask you so bad, but I don't think I'd survive anything but a full yes. So, when you are ready, just lemme know to ask."

With that he left.

* * *

10.

I took a seat on the porch beside Emmett who was watching Rosalie and Edward ride in circles. I placed my head on his shoulder and he held it there with his head.

"We are staying, aren't we?" he asked me

"It's funny, because when I left I was so sure I was leaving this life behind and look at me.

"Maybe it took leaving for you to understand life messes up even the best laid plans," Emmett said "when you asked me to come with you, I thought 'screw it', you only live once. Whether subconsciously or not I think love brought us here, this is where we are supposed to be"

"You know what? I think you are right, we are exactly where we are meant to be. The only problem, how do we tell people back home?" I said

"Exactly the way it is, I've found love and you are getting married," Emmett said as Rosalie's laughter rang through the air.

"He didn't really ask you know?" I reminded him

"He will and you'll say yes" he stated plainly.

I smiled. To Emmett, things were easy, simple and straightforward.

* * *

11.

Emmett and Rosalie were going on another date. Edward and I went out for a ride. we rode to the south end of my father's property. I stopped for a while and I watched the beautiful sun begin to set.

It was beautiful, like God himself painted me a perfect sunset. I smiled because it was just so amazing. Life was just so amazing.

"Iz?" I heard Edward call me.

I turned around to look at him. The rays of the setting sun making his skin glow like honey. I looked into his deep green eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I pondered on that for a few seconds. He was right there, he had always been right here. Loving me and I have done nothing but act like a fool since I'd been back. I loved him, that was no question and for some reason after all I put him through he still loved me and wants to marry me.

"Ask Me," I said to him.

He looked confused for a few seconds then gave me a very wide grin

He got down from his horse and helped me out of mine.

I watched him with rapt interest and it seemed he was watching me with the same intensity. He put his hand in his pocket and seemed to be fighting with it. He looked so frustrated that I just had to laugh. He smiled at me and retrieved the velvet box in the same motion.

"My heart has always belonged to you" He started. "Marry me?"

"Yes"

* * *

 **Epilogue –Jasper**

I heard the sound of her familiar laugh. I hadn't heard it in so long, it came as a shock. I watched as she was almost immediately surrounded with hugs from three huge guys, while one stood behind laughing as they choked the life out of her.

Ready?" I heard the laughing one, Emmett I think was his name

"Come on in, guys" he said. I couldn't place the difference in his voice. I became focused on the people who walked in. A blonde woman and a red-haired male. I had seen him before, of course, we've not actually met, but I recognized him.

My hand went to the gold locket in my pocket. The locket that once rested beside Bella's heart, inside lies a picture of that red-haired fella and my dark-haired angel, cheek to cheek with matching toothless smiles. At first glance, it was adorable. Bella told me they were best friends when I asked, nothing else was said on the subject. But one day as I wanted to replace the picture with one of Bella and me, it was then I realized at the back of the picture lies an inscription 'Take care of my heart, I've left it with you' and since then each time I see that locket my heart broke as I pictured the memories behind it. With Bella, there was like this whole other world she wouldn't talk about. It was okay at first until it wasn't anymore. It occurred to me, he probably knew more about Bella than I ever will.

I looked up at her, the way she held him close, a smile upon her face, with love that was never to be compared to what we once had. I looked back at the locket now seeing what I once suspected being shoved in my face. They have always been more than best friends, He was her first love, just like she was mine.

I looked up again to catch Bella nuzzling into him, his arm went around her on instinct and she reached up intertwining their fingers, which was when I noticed the matching gold band each one with half of a heart.

"It's really time to move on," I thought to myself. I had Alice and now I know Bella had someone.

I took out a piece of paper and scribbled on it. I called a waiter over and asked him to return the necklace to its rightful owner as well as my note. I watched as it made its way to her. I watched as her brow furrowed in concentration as she read the note. I watched as her expression turned sad, then wistful. I watched as her eyes found me silently. I smiled, she smiled, no words needed except for the very ones the note carried

'William Thackeray once said "…to love and win is the best thing, to love and lose is the next best…" but I never realized until this moment, how bad it could hurt to lose something you never had –J'

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this, I cant wait to read your reviews.**


End file.
